Calendario
by Haruka Hikawa
Summary: A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, y las finanzas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami eran ciertamente desesperantes.


**Nota:** Escribí esto hace ya unos cuantos años, en plena histeria de exámenes finales (porque no hay mejor momento para perder el tiempo que cuando un examen de Historia Contemporánea Universal te acecha a una distancia de menos de una semana). Revisado por la encantadora Kirtash8, que además me dio la idea mientras compartíamos el sufrimiento pre-exámenes.**  
**

* * *

**Calendario**

Los problemas financieros de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami habían llegado a límites insospechados. Los planes de sacar a la venta un exitoso diseño de teléfono móvil habían fracasado estrepitosamente gracias a una elección poco adecuada. La idea de hacer un calendario con fotografías de los capitanes había tenido que ser descartada tras la baja de varios miembros de la asociación mientras cumplían sus respectivas misiones. Por otra parte, aunque Kuchiki Byakuya seguía siendo el hombre más votado para la edición de un álbum de fotos (en las votaciones, que se hacían periódicamente, tendía a haber una unanimidad casi absoluta exceptuando a Nemu, que se inclinaba por Mayuri, y un papel en blanco que la mayoría de integrantes del grupo sospechaba que pertenecía a Soi Fong), la mera idea de tener que volver a acercarse a él con una cámara hacía que a Isane le cayeran unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor frío por las sienes, mientras que Nemu ignoraba por completo las preguntas curiosas de sus compañeras sobre cuál había sido exactamente la represalia del capitán. Como cabía esperar, nadie más se ofreció voluntaria para la misión, así que el proyecto quedó descartado.

A la vicepresidenta no le quedó más remedio que convocar una reunión urgente con todos los miembros para decidir qué medidas había que tomar. Como era habitual, tras más de dos horas de reunión y ninguna idea decente, Nanao no sabía si sucumbir al ataque de histeria que se cernía sobre ella o volar por los aires la sala de reuniones. Por supuesto, al final decidió seguir manteniendo la compostura, porque el ataque de nervios habría sido muy poco digno y estaba convencida de que el capitán Kuchiki le haría pagar cualquier daño masivo que provocara a la casa (a decir verdad, desde que descubrió dónde estaban realizando las últimas reuniones Nanao tenía la impresión de que cuando Byakuya se la cruzaba no la ignoraba, sino que la miraba muy, muy mal, así que era mejor no probar los límites de la suerte).

El ritmo de la sesión, que hasta el momento había sido lanzar una propuesta estúpida tras otra, fue roto tras una intervención de Matsumoto.

-¿Y por qué no hacemos un calendario nosotras?

Se hizo el silencio en la sala por unos instantes, durante los cuales todo el mundo miró a Nanao, y Nanao miró a la presidenta, que tenía la boca llena de caramelos y a su vez miraba a Nanao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Alguien... tiene alguna idea mejor? -preguntó Nanao con la voz un tanto estrangulada, mirando a sus compañeras con la esperanza de que alguna la ayudara a salvar la situación. Y como cabía esperar, nadie dijo nada.

Nanao, que había estado de pie durante toda la sesión, sintió una ligera sensación de mareo y tuvo que sentarse. Yachiru se emocionó al interpretar el silencio general.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos a hacernos fotografías! Le regalaré la mía a Ken-chan, seguro que se pondrá muy contento.

Las demás miembros de la asociación se la quedaron mirando con una expresión entre sorpresa y horror, excepto Nemu, que permanecía impasible. Soi Fong acabó por estallar:

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera pienso participar en esto! ¡Me largo de la asociación y...!

-Ah, qué lástima -Matsumoto hablaba como quien no quiere la cosa-. Había oído comentar que a Yoruichi le encantaría tener una foto tuya.

Soi Fong se paró en seco antes de llegar a la puerta secreta.

-Es... ¿es eso cierto? -preguntó muy flojito, con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Mm-hm.

Justo en el momento en que Nanao comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás, las demás mujeres oyeron una especie de lamento ahogado que venía del rincón donde se encontraba sentada con la cara enterrada entre las manos.

* * *

Unohana Retsu, como supervisora de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, debía ser informada de todas las decisiones que se tomaban allí. Mientras Yachiru le daba el acta de la sesión a la capitana, Isane se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción al leerla. Se puso un poco nerviosa cuando la mujer levantó las cejas sin decir ni mu, pero finalmente una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ésta.

Para gran sorpresa de Isane, Unohana dijo que le parecía una gran propuesta, que participaría en ella encantada y que en esta ocasión le gustaría ser ella la que se encargara de guardar la recaudación, si a la presidenta le parecía bien.

Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de Nanao, el único consuelo que tuvo es que el dinero no sería gastado en chucherías. Aún y así pasó el resto del día pensando que Unohana, el último bastión de cordura al que creía que aún podía aferrarse, le había fallado.

* * *

Para mantener el asunto en un total secreto, las fotos se tomaron en una playa del mundo humano. El equipo de fotógrafos fue compuesto por Hinamori, que quiso echar una mano aunque no posara, Yoruichi, que decía que jamás se perdonaría perderse la sesión, Orihime, que casi fue raptada por Matsumoto para hacer una foto picante entre las dos, y cierto tendero que quería probar su recién inventada cámara de fotos (Unohana le advirtió muy amablemente que cualquier comentario o acción fuera de lugar recibiría su adecuada retribución).

Las fotos fueron procesadas durante la semana siguiente, y apenas había pasado un mes desde la fatídica reunión cuando el calendario salió a la venta en todas las librerías del Seireitei.

* * *

La reacción tras la publicación del calendario fue inmediata. En cuestión de seis días se había agotado la primera tirada y ya se preparaba la segunda. La demanda llegó hasta tal punto que algunos shinigami se dedicaban a revender las páginas por separado.

La fiebre por el calendario no sólo afectó a los hombres. Era fácil encontrar a las mujeres cotilleando por la calle sobre qué chica tenía más estilo o a quién le favorecía más el bikini.

Como cabía esperar, la lámina de octubre acabó colgada en los vestuarios de hombres de todas las divisiones, y Matsumoto cada día tenía una invitación de alguien distinto para salir a beber. El capitán Hitsugaya, harto de tener que soportarla con resaca cada día, acabó decretando que la próxima persona que se llevara a Matsumoto de copas quedaría automáticamente expulsada de la división. Por desgracia para él y para alivio de su subcapitán, su jurisdicción no se extendía hasta la 11ª División.

La aparición especial del mes de mayo, Yoruichi, había tenido un éxito casi tan aplastante como la de Matsumoto, particularmente en la 2ª División, donde los más veteranos la defendían a capa y espada de los más jóvenes, que al no haberla conocido se inclinaban más hacia la chica de noviembre, Soi Fong. Por supuesto, las discusiones siempre se producían a espaldas de su capitán, que últimamente caminaba muy deprisa por los pasillos de la división y evitaba la mirada de sus subordinados (curiosamente, al cabo de unos meses Omaeda se dio cuenta de que la mujer todavía no había girado la página de mayo en el calendario de su despacho).

La recepción en la 11ª División fue acompañada de sentimientos mezclados. Al parecer Yachiru había llevado un calendario de muestra a Kenpachi antes de su lanzamiento oficial ("¡Mira, Ken-chan, salgo en la segunda página!"), y la reacción automática de éste fue reunir a todos sus hombres en el patio de entrenamiento y anunciar que este año no habría mes de febrero, y que cualquiera que fuera pillado in fraganti observando la susodicha página del calendario recibiría un billete sin retorno al hospital entregado por él en persona. Unos días después Yachiru se presentó en el despacho de Kenpachi con un collage hecho con su lámina y una instantánea de aquella vez que fueron al lago para enseñarla a nadar. Acabó por enmarcar el collage y guardarlo en un cajón, y hasta fecha de hoy lo ha mantenido en el más estricto secreto porque una cosa es que alguien vea una foto de Yachiru en bañador, pero otra muy distinta es que salga él al lado en calzonetas.

En la 12ª División todos se mostraron más que contentos con la foto de su subcapitán, y se encargaron de hacer una ampliación a escala real y colgarla durante todo el mes de marzo en la puerta del edificio. Cuando llegó abril Mayuri la retiró y no se supo más de ella, pero era frecuente encontrar fotocopias pertenecientes a varios miembros tiradas por allí, donde había anotaciones con flechas con comentarios como "Posibles mejoras: reforzar las articulaciones de los codos, reducir caderas". Se sabe que el capitán se sentía bastante ofendido cada vez que se tropezaba con una ("¡Mi trabajo es impecable! ¡Cómo se atreven esos ineptos a criticarlo!") y varios miembros de la división desaparecieron misteriosamente en los meses que siguieron.

Sin lugar a dudas, donde más nerviosismo hubo fue en la 6ª División. Cuando el calendario salió a la venta hubo los comentarios de rigor, pero al llegar el uno de junio había tanta tensión en el ambiente que se habría podido cortar con la zanpakutou de Hanatarou. Byakuya coincidió con Renji justo en el momento en que éste pasaba la página de mayo (la cual no agradaba especialmente al capitán) y al ver que Rukia era la siguiente a Renji le entró una risa nerviosa y exagerada, le comentó a Byakuya que junio nunca le había gustado demasiado, que estaba deseando que el mes se acabara y, de hecho, odiaba tanto tanto ese mes que prefería saltar a julio. Acto seguido arrancó la lámina de junio, la arrugó, la lanzó a la papelera y salió del despacho a la velocidad del rayo. Byakuya, que apenas había registrado la situación cuando su subcapitán le había soltado la retahíla, se agachó a sacar la lámina de la basura. La examinó con atención, puesto que no se había molestado en mirarla meses atrás, y pensó que la iluminación y el vestuario no le hacían ninguna justicia a Rukia. Decidió que hablaría muy seriamente con ella y le diría que si a la asociación se le volvía a ocurrir semejante idea, el fotógrafo lo elegiría él, aunque tuviera que pagarlo de su propio bolsillo. Volvió a depositar la hoja en la papelera y salió del despacho para buscar a Renji. No hace falta decir que Byakuya jamás volvió a ver una copia de la página en su división.

Kiyone lo pasó algo mal al principio. Se le pasó pronto cuando los chicos de la división se le fueron acercando para felicitarla ("¡Kotetsu-san, todos te apoyamos para el puesto de subcapitán!"), y un montón de chicas le dijeron que había sido muy valiente al posar y la admiraban mucho. Ukitake observaba la situación con curiosidad, y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando encontró a Sentarou demasiado ensimismado mientras comprobaba una fecha de septiembre.

Shunsui, echando mano de quién sabe qué contactos, fue la segunda persona después de Kenpachi en conseguir el calendario. Aquella odiosa mañana la subcapitán fue despertada de la forma que más temía, con un grito desde la ventana de su habitación ("¡Nanao-chaaaaan, estás preciosa~!") y su lámina más un capitán de regalo enganchados al cristal ("¿Nanao-chan, por qué no me habías contado esto~?"). Fue incapaz de desayunar de lo enfadada, avergonzada y harta que estaba ("¿Por qué no comes, Nanao-chan? ¡Si es por el peso no te preocupes, yo siempre te querré estés como estés~!"). Por suerte sí que consiguió almorzar, ya que cuando Shunsui abrió la boca después de los entrenamientos matutinos ("¿Estás cansada, Nanao-chan? Si vienes conmigo podemos hacer una sesión de fotos privada~.") Nanao le sacudió tal golpe con la vaina de la espada que hicieron falta dos cubos de agua ("Muy fría", indicó Nanao con un tono glacial) y una visita de Ukitake para levantarlo del suelo ("¿Has visto lo guapa que sale mi Nanao-chan~? Puedes quedarte esta copia, tengo más en el despacho.") Para cuando el calendario salió a la venta, Nanao estaba tan quemada y Shunsui había recibido tantos palos que nadie más de la división se atrevió a abrir la boca ("Vamos, no seáis tímidos, a mí me lo podéis decir. ¿A que el azul del bikini realza su cuerpo escultural~?").

Unohana siempre había sido una mujer muy popular, pero Isane no estaba nada acostumbrada a la atención que se encontró recibiendo. Cada día llegaba un saco de cartas de admiradores de todo el Seireitei. La 4ª División tuvo un incremento de popularidad insospechado entre los shinigami que todavía estaban en la academia. Además, a Isane le dio la impresión de que la cantidad de heridos que visitaba la división iba aumentando día a día, y no descartaba que más de uno se hubiera lesionado a propósito. Unohana leía todas las cartas que recibía y, aunque a cualquier otro le habría parecido que estaba tan tranquila como siempre, a la subcapitán le daba la impresión de que estaba disfrutando enormemente de cada minuto.

La división donde se notó menos el furor fue en la 1ª. Había una reputación que mantener, y se suponía que ellos debían ser un ejemplo para el resto de shinigami. No obstante, eso no evitó que circularan ejemplares a espaldas del capitán. Por eso la sorpresa fue generalizada cuando los capitanes se encontraron en su sala de reuniones la primera lámina del calendario, donde aparecían todas vestidas con su uniforme, enmarcada y colgada en la pared.

Lo que nadie supo es que Yamamoto también enmarcó la fotografía de diciembre, donde volvía a salir todo el grupo de chicas... en traje de baño.


End file.
